


Not Exactly Lois Lane

by unquietspirit



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Keith worries about Anderson. Constantly., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietspirit/pseuds/unquietspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson flies off to Egypt. Keith worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Lois Lane

It's ridiculous to feel this worried already. He knows that Anderson is still waiting at JFK for his delayed flight. He got a text from him ten minutes ago complaining about boredom -- though "restless" would probably be a more accurate way to describe how he suspects Anderson's feeling. He also knows that CNN doesn't send their golden (sliver) boy anywhere potentially dangerous without security. And yet there are still so many things that could go wrong.

His phone buzzes with a new text.

_boarding the plane now. will have to turn off my phone soon._

His thumbs hesitate over the keys before he responds with two words. Not the two he'd like to use.

_stay safe_

_i will. talk to you later._

Well. At least now he can start to feel like his worry is justified.

He should go out and do something. Wander around the city and tweet inane pictures, perhaps. What he absolutely should  _not_  do is watch the news.

Twenty minutes later he's still on the couch, half of his attention on his laptop and the other half on  _The Real Housewives of_... well, he doesn't know where, exactly. Anderson says they each have their own flavor, but they all blend together for him. He's not sure why he's watching it. Maybe because Anderson claims they're good stress-relief, and he's just tense enough to try it.

Or maybe because it almost makes him feel like it's any other weekend: Anderson rotting his brains with trashy reality TV and Keith making smart comebacks to Twitter trolls.


End file.
